Silence
by MissSmokey20
Summary: I just started so I don't really have a summary yet, give it a few chapters and I'll post one. Courier&Vulpes pairing, yes I know strange. Just go with it! lol
1. A 2nd Meeting

Mia sat on the worn concrete that housed a rather green plant to her surprise; Rex curled up at her feet as she scratched him with her worn tennis shoe. She cleared her throat as she looked over the pipboy that enclosed her wrist, running her finger along the map and tracing the roads that lead through the strip. She let out a heavy breath as she pulled her long auburn hair off the left side of her neck, letting it drape down her right shoulder and onto her chest. She glanced up as Raul and Boone made their way through the casino doors.

"No sign of him?"

Raul shook his head with a shrug.

"I talked to that robot ya know." Mia watched as Boone walked away from them. "He was rather cheery." She giggled. "He gave up a lot of information and I didn't even need to do anything." She slid off the edge of the planter, Rex jumping to his feet. "I'll check the other casinos; maybe I can pay them to tell me where he ran off too."

"I'm just going to stay here with Boone in case Benny shows up again. I don't think you will get into too much trouble with all these damn robots everywhere." Raul smiled lightly pushing Mia's arm.

Mia smiled, pulling the hair tie from her wrist and pulling her hair into a tight ponytail as she made her way to the gate that separated the areas of the strip. Rex stayed close by Mia's side as he always did, alert for any signs of danger. "You can relax boy, I don't think anyone will try to attack us here." Mia smiled scratching the dogs back. The lights from the casino signs lit the road that lead through the strip perfectly, the neon lights reflecting off of the small puddles that were scattered across the black worn road. Rex followed behind her as they made their way to each casino, the answer being the same at each one. Mia sighed as she sat down on the steps, watching the NCR soldiers as they stumbled and laughed. She didn't hear the man behind her until he cleared his throat causing her to jump and drop the cola she had had in her hand.

Vulpes smirked, his expression quickly changing as Mia whipped her head around to glare at him. Her brow pushed down in frustration and her lips pursed together. He kept eye contact with her until a low growl rumbled from the hound next to her, Vulpes glanced down at Rex.

"Can I help you with something?" Mia asked aggravated.

"I am here to bring you a message… from Caesar." Vulpes' deep voice mumbled, keeping his voice low.

"Caesar?" Mia raised her eyebrow, keeping eye contact with the man as she stood up.

"He asks for your audience…" Vulpes reached his hand into the pocket of his jacket pulling out the worn coins. "Any wrong doings you have done towards the Legion will be forgiven as long as you wear the mark of Caesar."

Mia stared at the coins in his hands before she slowly reached out and took them. Turning them back and forth between her fingers before looking back up at Vulpes who was watching.

He cleared his throat drawing his attention away from her brown eyes. "Go to Cottonwood Cove and speak with Cursor Lucullus. He will take to Fortification Hill."

"Wait…" Mia reached out grabbing Vulpes by the wrist as he turned to walk away. She caught his green eyes with hers as he slowly turned back around to her face. "What if I don't come?"

"I would suggest you at least hear us out."

Mia walked up the stair that separated them, coming to stand in front of him. "I recognize you, from Nipton. Vulpes Inculta right?"

Vulpes nodded, hiding his smile behind pressed lips.

"I'm Mia."

"Yes I know."

"You know? How?" Mia put her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him.

"I hear everything and your name seems to be on everyone's lips lately."

Mia smiled straightening her head out, Vulpes' wrist still locked in her hand. "Do I have to go alone?"

"It would be wise."

"What about Rex, my dog, may he come?" Mia glanced down at the dog who gave her a small bark in response.

Vulpes glanced down at the dog. "If he must, I am sure we can handle one mutt."

"He's not a mutt." Mia cooed to the dog, Rex's tail hitting the hard cement as it wagged.

A low chuckle escaped Vulpes' mouth before he caught himself, quickly covering it up with a cough.

Mia looked up at him, a smile stretched across her face. "You do have emotion. After Nipton I wasn't sure if you were even human."

Vulpes' brow pushed together and he roughly pulled his wrist from her hand, almost knocking her off balance.

Mia watched as he straightened his jacket and quickly turned around, she leaned over the railing watching him intently as he walked away from her. A smile still spread across her face, growing wider when he glanced over his shoulder.

* * *

"No fucking way!"

"Boone!" Mia grabbed the back of his t-shirt trying to pull him to a halt only to be dragged along behind him.

"Mr. House I can deal with but the Legion?" Boone grabbed his bag from the bed, Mia still clutching his shirt.

"This could work to our advantage Boone! Do you really think I would side with the Legion?"

Boone stopped, Mia finally releasing his shirt.

"I have to go alone."

Boone dropped his bag keeping his eyes fixed on the wall.

"Will you please stay here with Raul? I need your help Boone, please."

Boone nodded still keeping his eyes fixed on the wall.

Mia smiled, putting her hand between his shoulder blades and giving it a small pat before she swung her bag back over her shoulder. "I'll send word when I reach the camp." She kept a smile on her face as the elevator doors closed behind her and it jerked downwards. She sighed looking down at Rex, his head cocked to one side. "This is a horrible idea isn't it?"

Rex whined in response his ears flattening against the metal piece of his skull.


	2. Savior

I'm amazed at how many veiws this story as gotten, now if only I could get some reveiws so I know how ya'll really feel about it... *hint, hint* Anyways I'll probably do shorter chapters because they are easier for me to do then the longer ones.

Hope everyone likes it...

* * *

"You can't pass through here." The NCR soldier held his hand up as Mia and Rex walked towards him. "The entire town is irradiated."

Mia stopped dropping her bag next to her. "Irradiated?"

"Legion…" Another officer answered coming to stand next to the other solider.

Mia looked around Camp Searchlight, an eerie mist covered the small settlement. "A nuke?"

The solider shrugged looking down at Rex. "Don't know. We've been fighting off what soldiers didn't make it out in time."

Mia looked over at the ghouls bodies that littered the ground of the ramp in front of her. "Is there a way around?" She pulled the map up on her pipboy and held it out to the officers.

"You can cut around here; your pipboy should alert you when you are close to the radiation."

"You do know that there is a Legion camp just beyond."

Mia nodded highlighting the route that the officer had shown her. "I'm headed there actually."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Probably not." Mia shrugged.

"Here take this." The officer held out a radio to her. "We don't have the man power to charge right in the camp but if you can make it far enough away you can call on us and we will do whatever we can to assist you."

Mia smiled taking the radio and stuffing it into her bag. "Thank you."

"Be careful Mia, you have helped us out a lot and to loss you would be devastating to us all."

Mia smiled shaking each officer's hand before she pulled her bag over her shoulder and started the long walk around the camp.

* * *

Vulpes lay in his tent, his arms folded behind his head as he stared at the crimson red fabric above his head. It had been at least three weeks since he had asked Mia to come to the camp and the scouts had not reported anyone besides a few scavengers and NCR troops. He exhaled as he slowly sat, throwing his legs over the edge of the cot and standing up. He smoothed out the rough leather of his armor and tucked in the coins that hung from the long silver chain around his neck into his chest piece. He pushed the flap open and stepped out into the cool air coming from the lake next to the camp, the smell of water and gun powder surrounding him. He slowly walked the path leading to Caeser's tent, observing the women who would quickly look away as he walked past them. He nodded at the guard outside the tent as he pulled it open and stepped inside.

* * *

It's dark by the time Mia reached Cottonwood, her heart ached for the people who were nailed to the crosses so close to death and yet so far.

"Move one step and we will kill you!"

Mia stopped quickly reaching down and grabbing Rex's collar as he let out a bark. "I have the mark of Caesar!" she pulled the coins from her pocket holding them up in the air, searching for the Legion solider.

The man jumped down from the ridge above her, quickly making his way to where she stood and taking the coins. "You are the one then, the courier?"

"Yes…" Mia nodded. "Vulpes…"

"Head to the docks, Cursor Lucullus will take you across the lake to the Fort."

Mia took the coins and stuck them back into her pocket. She freed Rex from her grip and cautiously made her way down the hill and through the camp. She noticed a cage that held three people, two women, an older and younger one, and an older man, each one with collars around their necks. "Excuse me." Mia walked over to the man standing in front of the cage. "Who are these people?"

The man looked behind him at the people in the cage. "Captives." He smiled turning back to Mia.

"You mean slaves."

The man let out a grunt as he looked her up and down. "They are captives; they are far from being slaves. The man is too old to become a Legionnaire, the older woman might be use for house work or cooking, the only one who is worth anything is the young lady there. She's young and not to bad to look at, could use her for breeding or packing." He shrugged.

"I'd like to buy them." Mia glanced at the people who immediately looked up at her.

The man laughed. "And why would you want them?"

"I have my reasons." Mia dug into her bag pulling out the large pouch of caps she carried with her. "I have caps and I would like to purchase them."

He looked down at the pouch and then back to Mia. "300 for all of them."

"That's a bit steep you already said they were useless. How bout 150?" Mia tilted her head to the side, batting her eyelashes at the man.

The man smirked glancing down at her chest. "150 then."

Mia counted out the caps and dropped him into his hand, taking the key and waiting till he walked away to unlock it. "When I get your collars off run, doesn't stop or look back just run. I'll call the NCR; they will be waiting for you just up the pathway okay?"

They nodded as Mia quickly discarded their collars; Mia led them to the top of the path and pulled her radio out from bag. She quickly informed the NCR about the people giving them the location of where they could find them as she watched them run into the darkness. She turned around and made her way back down the hill and to the docks finding a man standing next to a raft with his arms folded across his chest.

"Are you Cursor?"

The man stared at Mia never breaking eye contact.

"Umm… I was asked to come here by Vulpes Inculta for an audience with Caesar." She reached into her pocket pulling out the coins. "He gave me these."

Cursor looked down at the coins and then back at Mia. "We are going leave soon, if you need supplies or anything I would get them now. No chems, weapons or alcohol are allowed in the Fort."

"Okay…" Mia raised her eyebrow. She slowly stepped onto the raft, Rex following behind her; she sat down folding her legs and patting the wood next to her for Rex to sit. She sighed giving the dogs ears a scratch.


	3. Sweet Jesus

Thank you RushMaiden & Veritas Vanitas for your reviews :D they make writing the chapters a lot easier.

* * *

Rex pushed himself against Mia, pushing her to the edge of the raft trying to keep the distance between her and the Legion soldiers. Mia reassured him with a smile and a scratch to the head, trying to convince herself that this wasn't the dumbest idea she had ever had. The way the soldiers looked at her like she was an item for them to have was beginning to make her feel uncomfortable. She wished she had Lily with her; Lily always made her feel safe. Not that she didn't have faith in Rex; she knew the hound would give his life to protect her just like the King had asked him to do. Her heart raced in her chest as Cursor pushed the raft away from the dock. She wasn't the best swimmer so if anything were to happen and she needed to get away she was pretty much shit out of luck. Her eyes felt dry by the time they reached the dock across the river, she had refused to blink she didn't want to give any of these men any kind of opportunity to take her off guard.

She was the last off the raft, hauling her bag over her shoulder as she carefully stepped onto the dock. "Where do I…"

"Follow the trail, Caesar's tent is the one atop the hill."

Mia nodded. "Come on Rex."

* * *

Vulpes stood next to Caesar, watching as the man rubbed his temples and let out a loud sigh. "Another headache?"

"Mmm…" Caesar groaned keeping his eyes closed.

"They seem to be coming more frequently."

"Don't worry over me like I am some kind of child!" Caesar barked, his eyes still closed as his brow pushed together.

Vulpes sighed turning his attention to Benny who kneeled across from him, his hands and legs bound together. His attention was drawn to the entrance of the tent as the cool air brushed his legs.

Mia laughed awkwardly as she fought with the flap trying to fight it closed against the wind.

"This is the great fighter?" Lucius folded his arms and looked over at Vulpes.

Vulpes kept his eyes on Mia fighting back the smile that threatened to break through.

Mia sighed as she finally conquered the flap and tied it in place, her cheeks flushed when she saw everyone was starring at her. She glared at Benny who had a smirk on his face, giving her a wink. "Bastard!" Mia muttered to herself as she glared at him. She looked towards Caesar before she spotted Vulpes her eyes meeting his causing her cheeks to flush again.

"I am glad to see you decided to take me up on my offer. I thought we would give you a gift." Caesar motioned towards Benny.

Mia looked away from Vulpes and down to where Caesar sat. "So you have my chip."

"Your chip? I believe this chip belongs to me now."

Mia glared at him as Rex let out a low growl.

"You do something for me first and then I will give you this chip. There is a bunker that my men came across that just happens to bare the same emblem on this chip. We have tried everything to get it open and have not succeeded; it just so happens that there is a slot that this chip would fit perfectly into."

"You want me to go into that bunker?"

"Yes and destroy whatever is there. Surely it must be important to Mr. House."

* * *

Mia followed Vulpes out of the large tent, Rex still plastered to her side. The hill was littered with crimson tents and Legion soldiers, each one eyeing her as she walked past them. She stayed close to Vulpes running into him when he stopped next to a small tent. "Sorry…" Mia blushed as she stared at the ground.

"I will return in the morning…"

"Wait…" Mia grabbed his arm as he attempted to walk past her. "Would you sit with me? Just for a moment?"

"Are you sure it is wise to trust me so?"

"You let me go at Nipton; it is more than anyone else here has done." Mia shrugged looking up at him. "This place is new to me and I don't quite feel I should trust it."

Vulpes sighed as he turned around and pulled the flap to her tent open. "If you wish it then."

Mia smiled walking in front of him and ducking into the tent. A small cot rest in the back of the tent along with a small desk and chair, she dropped her bag onto the cot pulling out the worn blanket she had brought with her. "Can I ask you something?"

Vulpes closed the flap behind and turned his attention to Mia. "If you wish."

"Where are you from?"

"I was part of a tribe in Utah." Vulpes leaned against the desk watching as Mia pulled things from her bag.

Mia pushed her bag to the ground and draped the worn blanket over the cot before she climbed onto it, kicking her boots off in the process. "You don't have many scars." She remarked looking over his face.

"We wear masks in battle."

"Like your dog head?"

"No that is more for decoration, the masks we wear in battle protect our face."

"Oh…" Mia fumbled with her hands.

Vulpes watched her, looking her over, the scar on her forehead catching his eye. "I see you have a battle scar."

Mia frowned touching the small scar. "It wasn't much of a battle. I was knocked out and shot then buried alive."

"Do you not seek revenge?"

Mia shrugged and looked up at him. "I don't know."

Vulpes held her eyes with his causing Mia's heart to race and her palms to become sweaty.

She cleared her throat looking back down at her hands. "There wouldn't happen to be food in this camp would there?"

Vulpes pulled the flap to the tent open without saying a word and disappeared leaving Mia confused. She slide off the bed and made her way over to the fabric pulling it away and peeking her head out. She sighed when she caught no sight of Vulpes and made her way back to the bed. "Well that was rather rude." Mia whispered looking down at Rex who cocked his head to the side giving her a small whine. Mia sighed and reached into her bag finding one of the old books she had picked up while at an NCR camp.

"I have some…"

"Sweet Jesus!" Mia shrieked throwing the book at Vulpes as he stepped into the room.

The book thumped on the ground next to his boots causing a small cloud of dirt to rise. Vulpes raised his eyebrow as he looked down at the book and then to Mia who had her hand over her heart.

"You couldn't knock?" Mia breathed trying to catch her breath.

Vulpes looked back at the tent flap behind him. "It's a tent; I couldn't knock on that no matter how hard I tried."

Mia's brow pushed together in frustration as she glared at Vulpes.

"You asked for food?" He held the plate out to her as he stepped closer.

"Thank you." Mia mumbled taking the plate.

Vulpes nodded. He bent down picking up the book and dusting the dirt from its cover. "Do you find these often?"

"Books?"

"Yes."

"Umm… Yeah you can find them pretty much anywhere out in the wasteland." Mia watched Vulpes as he flipped through the pages running his hand over the wording. "Would you like to borrow it? I'm sure I'll end up being here awhile."

Vulpes looked up from the book at Mia. "Would you mind? The books we have here I have already gone through."

Mia nodded with a smile.

Vulpes cleared his throat as he tucked the book under his arm. "You should get some rest."

"Vulpes!" Mia called as he walked out of the tent; he turned around still holding the flap open. "Thank you."


	4. Mr House

Thank you RushMaiden, DreamWeaver74, neko-hime-cfi, Sam Anthem, and Veritas Vanitas for the reviews I'm glad to know you are enjoying my little story lol.

* * *

Mia holstered her pistol to her his and grabbed the service rifle the N.C.R had supplied her with and secured it onto her back before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Rex sat by the flap of the tent letting out a small whine as he looked over at Mia. "I know, I know I'm coming." Mia smiled making sure her armor was secured in its place. She slowly pulled the flap to the tent away, the damp morning air quickly filling the hot tent.

Vulpes looked up from where he was crouched next to the fire warming his hand as the sound of Mia's boots on the rocky dirt echoed through the quiet camp. He stood up, pulling the dog fur hood over his head.

"It's pretty cold out here." Mia folded her arms and looked at Vulpes' bare arms and legs.

Vulpes shrugged as he pulled the platinum chip from his armor. "I think you may need this."

Mia smiled taking it from his hand. "Thank you."

"Ready?"

Mia nodded stuffing the chip into her pocket as she followed behind him. "What exactly am I suppose to do?"

"You are to destroy whatever is down there. Obviously it is important to Mr. House or he wouldn't have it so tightly secured."

Mia watched the men that they passed some glaring at her as if she should be with the other women who were catering to them and the others smirking as they eyed her. She frowned as she walked closer to Vulpes, surely they would not try something with him there. Vulpes came to a stop outside the metal door that housed the bunker causing Mia to abruptly run into his back. "Oof…" the air rushed out of her lungs as her chest made impact with thick metal plate pad that covered his back and shoulders. She grabbed at his arm trying to keep herself from slipping into the wet ground beneath her.

Vulpes grabbed her wrist helping her catch her balance before letting go.

"Sorry…" Mia blushed looking down at the ground as she pretended to wipe mud off her legs.

"It is through here. The guard will show you were the chip is to be placed."

Mia nodded quickly stepping past him and through the door. She sighed as it shut behind her and her eyes fought to adjust to the sudden dim lighting.

"You are a woman?"

Mia squint her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her. "I am… Is that a problem?"

The man ignored her question and walked over to large console and pointed at the small slot. "Place the chip here."

"Am I going alone?"

"Can you not handle yourself woman?" the man smirked as he folded his arms.

Mia glared at him as she made her way to the console, quickly dropping the chip into the slot.

"Down through there." The man pointed to the stairs behind him. "Destroy whatever is in there."

"Yeah…" Mia slowly stepped down the stairs. "I got it."

* * *

"But I was asked to destroy everything. What happens to me when Caesar finds out I didn't?" Mia stared at the picture on the large monitor in front of her.

"Caesar is an ignorant fool, he will not know what you have done down here. I need that platinum chip."

Mia put her hands on her hips as she chewed on her lip thinking over who she wanted to listen too.

"Do you really want slavers controlling New Vegas?"

Mia groaned as she dropped her hands to her side. "Fine you're right, but I swear to God if you betray me I will hunt you down myself and kill you or destroy you or whatever!"

"Good. There is a console at the very back of the vault all you need to do is insert the platinum chip and it will do the rest."

"Okay, if I survive."

"There is a security terminal in the room down the stairs, if you are skilled enough you may be able to hack into it and shut off the turrets that would give you a higher chance of reaching the console alive."

Mia sighed and rolled her eyes as she nodded towards Rex signaling him that it was time to move on.

"Oh and Mia?"

"Yeah?" Mia stopped and glanced over her shoulder.

"You are going to want try to get out of here as quick as possible after you activate the console."

"Yes of course. There is always a catch." Mia groaned as she hurried down the stairs to the security office.

* * *

Mia ran from the bunker tripping over her own boot and falling onto her stomach just outside the doors. Rex rushed to her, covering her dirty face with wet licks. "I'm fine Rex." Mia gasped trying to push him away. She jumped as a loud whistle ripped through the air. Rex immediately stopped and backed away from Mia. She slowly pushed herself up and slouched against the wall tilting her head to the side at the sight in front of her.

Vulpes reached down giving the dog a scratch as he sat down next to his legs, keeping his eyes on Mia.

"Wow!" Mia smiled as she blew a strand of hair from her face. "I have never seen him do that."

"They are animals…" Vulpes looked down at the dog. "They will do as you say."

"Yeah try telling that to a mole rat." Mia giggled quickly quieting when Vulpes raised his eyebrow at her. "Never mind…" she held her hand out to him. "Help me… please."

Vulpes walked forward, Rex staying next to where he had stood, he reached down wrapping his fingers around Mia's hand and pulling her to her feet. "I take it you were successful?"

Mia looked down at the floor as she brushed her pants off. "Of course."

"Then why do you show the signs of someone who is being mistruthful?"

"Did you not hear that explosion?" Mia glared at him as her hands quickly found her hips. "I just risked my life in there and you're trying to say I'm lying."

"You are very defensive."

"Am I suppose to stare the ground like these broken woman here."

"I did not say that." Vulpes' brow pushed together as he glared at Mia.

"Just do as you say and not stand up for myself." Mia glared at him. They stared at each other until Mia rolled her eyes and pushed past him. "I need to wash up so you can tell Caesar that I will see him when I am ready, and if he doesn't like that then he can just shove it!" Mia yelled before she slammed the door behind her leaving Rex still sitting at the bottom of the stairs with a stunned Vulpes.


	5. Forgiveness

Thanks you, neko-hime-cfi, SamAnthem, ChesireGrin, Cassi69, and Veritas Vanitas for the reviews they really give me the extra boost I need to write lol. Short chapter this time.

* * *

Mia made her way through the camp, ignoring the Legion soldiers as she found her way down to the lake. She crept along the ridge of the cliff finding a secluded area before she dropped her towel and her pair of clothes she brought from her bag. She glanced around her checking for any unseen eyes before she began the task of removing the bulky leather armor. She gasped when the cool air hit her damp skin ignoring the goose bumps that quickly made their appearance on her skin as she checked again for any on lookers before she completely stripped down and rushed into the cold water of the lake. She sighed as she pulled the hair tie from her hair and dove under the water, using her hands to wash the dirt from her hair. She pushed her hair out from her face and used the water to clean the oil and sweat that had collected on her skin, running a finger over a small burn on her forearm where the bots laser had broken through the thick hide of her armor.

Vulpes looked down the cliff from where he stood spotting the top of Mia's head, her auburn hair catching the sunlight making her stand out more against the lake. He smiled as he walked to the edge and jumped down, he dug his boots into the soft ground as he slid down towards the next ridge.

Mia whipped her head behind her as the sound of gravel falling echoed on the shore line. She shielded her eyes from the sun as she scanned the area; she shrugged and turned back to washing the grim off her skin.

"You left your mutt."

Mia ducked down into the water until it touched her chin and turned her head. "Excuse me?"

"Your dog…" Vulpes jumped the small distance from the ridge he sat on to the ground. "You left him."

"You couldn't wait till I was clothed?" Mia glared at him.

Vulpes looked down at the pile of clothes next to him, slowly spreading them away from each other with his foot. "Are you naked?" he looked up at Mia whose cheeks immediately went a bright red and she sunk lower into the water. "You do know there are LakeLurks in there?"

"Lake what?" Mia looked around here suddenly feeling very vulnerable.

Vulpes shook his head as he picked up the old towel off the ground and shook the dirt off of it. "I think it may be wise for you to exit the water now." He stopped just at the shore line, the water washing the mud from his boots and carrying it away.

Mia stared up at him unsure of what he was trying to do. "I'm not getting out with you here."

Vulpes closed his eyes. "There now I can't see you since you are so shy." He shook the towel impatiently.

Mia stared up at him as she slowly moved out of the water and to the towel wrapping it around herself. "I am not shy."

Vulpes cracked one eye open and quickly caught Mia's eyes.

She smiled as she shook her head, stopping to pick up her clothes as she made her way back to her tent.

* * *

"You have surprised me…"

"Mia… my name is Mia."

Caesar smiled up at Mia giving her a small nod. "Mia. A woman like yourself is rather… surprising one could say."

Mia folded her arms across her chest as she glared down at him.

"And as for your friend…" they both turned their heads towards Benny who still sat tied in the corner. "I'm sure you would like to see him suffer."

Mia stared at Benny before she turned her attention back to Caesar. "I have what I came for; he does not need to die."

Caesar turned back to Mia, the smile he had completely gone. "He will either die by your hand or by mine, you make the choice."

Mia kept his eye contact refusing to let him think he had any kind of hold over her. "I will not kill him."

"He had no problem killing you."

"I'm not dead."

"Are you refusing my offer then?"

"Yes…" Mia answered immediately. "I am."

Caesar's jaw tightened. "Put him on a cross."

Mia gasped and grabbed at the soldiers arm as he walked past her. "No wait, you can't do that." The soldier grabbed her by the wrist twisting her arm till a small scream escaped her lips before he pushed her to the ground. Mia sat on her hands and knees like a broken animal her hair draped down either side of her face keeping it from view.

"Take her to her tent; I will speak to her in the morning."

Mia slowly tilted her head towards Caesars boots watching them with her eyes as he walked away. She was surprised when she felt a hand touch her back before it gently grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. She stood and slowly tucked her hair behind her ears; she looked over to see Vulpes' eyes searching hers. Mia closed her eyes when his fingers brushed against her cheek, wiping away the dirt that had collected there. He cleared his throat causing Mia's to quickly open; he nodded towards the entrance of the tent slowly pulling her forward.


	6. Only Her

Thank you to Cassi69, SamAnthem, RushMaiden, Veritas Vanitas, and Neko-hime-cfi for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter, I wanted to touch more on the Legion's treatment of women since they don't really show it in the game and especially since Mia is a female you would think she would have at least some run ins with the soldiers who are hateful against women... but anyway... lol. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

"You're not going to cry Mia, pull yourself together!" Mia mumbled into her pillow as she lay on her stomach on the small cot. She could feel the tears in her eyes and the knot in her throat as she fought against the emotions that wanted to pour out of her. Rex whined as he pushed his nose under her arm trying to force it away from her face. "I'm fine boy." Mia tilted her head to the side, letting Rex get a view of her face. She smiled as she gave the tip of his nose a kiss. "Why don't we see if we can find something to eat in this place?" Rex barked, grabbing the sleeve of her shirt he pulled her off the bed and through the flap of the tent. Mia laughed as he drug her along towards the welcoming smell of fresh cooked food. "Rex… Wait." Mia pulled her sleeve from the dog's mouth looking over to where a Legion soldier was brutally beating one of the many young women who worked in the camp. Mia's jaw tightly shut as she stomped through the small pathway between the tents leading to where the man stood over the women. Mia grabbed his arm with both hands fighting against his strength as he attempted to his the women again who was cowered on the ground beneath him. "What are you doing?" Mia yelled pushing the man back while he was surprised. "You have no right to be hitting on her!"

"Get out of my way or you will be next woman!"

Mia glared at the man as she kept her ground in front of the frightened the woman, her fists tightly clenched at her sides.

"Please…" the woman grabbed Mia's leg trying to push her out of the way.

"No…" Mia glanced down at the woman. The pain was instant, shooting through her face as she collapsed onto ground only to be quickly followed by the man's boot making contact with stomach. It felt like she had been on that ground being brutally beaten by the man until he suddenly stopped. Mia cracked her eyes open and slowly looked up Vulpes looking down at her, his voice just far off noise in her ears.

* * *

"She needed to know her place."

"Do you not know who she is…? You are beating on a guest of Caesar." Vulpes turned around motioning to the soldiers behind him. "Beat him… Beat him from an inch of his life. Kill him if you want, just make him suffer."

The soldiers nodded, quickly rushing over the man.

Vulpes ignored the cries for forgiveness as he crouched down next to her, her eyebrow was sliced open from where the man's fist had made contact with her face. "Return to your duties." He glanced up at the woman who nodded and quickly rushed away. "Mia?" he took her face into his hands as she cracked her eyes open. "You should have stayed in your tent." Vulpes frowned as he scooped Mia up into his arms pulling her off the ground.

"Rex?" Mia chocked, her mouth filled with the metallic taste of blood.

Vulpes scanned the ground finding the dog lying against one of the tree stumps. "You there!" Vulpes pointed to one of the men walking by. "Grab that mutt and follow me!"

He carried Mia through the camp, the sounds of her fighting for breath echoed around him like they were in a well. Her fingers tightly wrapped around the his suit jacket as she let out a weak scream trying to fight against the pain as he lay her onto the small cot. "Put the dog on the floor and get out!" He kept his attention on Mia, grabbing her shirt by the collar and ripping it down the front. Her stomach was covered with large bruises some broke open and lightly bleeding. "Stimpacks Mia…" Vulpes took her face again rubbing his thumps under her eyes and wiping away the moisture. "Do you have any?"

Mia wet her lips as she pushed out the words. "In my bag, they are in the Sugar Bombs box."

Vulpes nodded quickly turning to her bag; he emptied the bag onto the floor riffling through its contents in search of the box. He quickly found it dumping it onto the ground and grabbing the four Stimpacks that it held.

Mia smiled as she watched him pull the cap off with his teeth before sticking it into her stomach next to one of the worst bruises. "You're going to owe me some Stimpacks."

Vulpes smiled as he pulled the cap off another Stimpack. "I'll buy you whatever you want Mia."

* * *

Mia slowly opened her eyes, her hand immediately wrapping around her throat as she tried to gather up moisture in her mouth to sooth it.

"Drink this." Vulpes held a water bottle out to her, helping her sit up and taking a drink.

"Where's Rex?" Mia looked up at him as she wiped the water from her lips.

Vulpes looked over his shoulder to where the dog lay. "He is here."

"Is he?" Mia looked at Rex with a worried look and then to Vulpes.

"He is fine, just resting."

"Good" Mia sighed laying back into the pillow. She slowly pulled the blankets down and glanced at her abdomen before quickly pulling them back up. "That's bad!"

"It looks much better than it did."

Mia smiled tilting her head towards him. "Oh no!" she quickly sat up and touched his shirt that was covered with her blood.

He grabbed her hand wrapping his fingers around it and keeping it on his chest. "It's fine Mia."

Mia smiled the heat quickly rushing to her cheeks.

"Get some sleep…" Vulpes released her hand and pulled the blankets over her shoulders. "I will be here if you need anything."

Mia watched him as he opened the book that had been sitting on his lap. "Thank you Vulpes."


	7. Private Kyle

I was so stumped on this chapter I wasn't sure what to do lol. I probably rewrote it like five times before I was satisfied with it. Thank you Neko-hime-cfi for the review :D... And thank you to all my other readers!

* * *

Mia winced as she slowly stepped down onto the raft outside the fort, the dull pain in her side gaining strength the more she moved. Rex made his way next to her letting his head fall into her lap as the raft slowly made its way towards Cottonwood Cove. Mia looked over her shoulder at the fort, she had wanted to thank Vulpes for everything he had done but when she had awoke he was gone only leaving her book and a small note asking her if she would check on a woman named Martina. Mia sighed turning back to Rex and fumbling with the fur on his ear. Mia stared at the water as they made their way towards the dock keeping her gaze away from the soldiers. When the raft reached the dock she quickly stepped off and made her way out of the camp keeping her eyes on the worn dirt road in front of her. She slowed her steps as she neared the NCR camp outside Searchlight.

"Mia!"

Mia smiled dropping her bag and pushing her hair out of her face. "Got an extra tent?"

* * *

"What is it?" Vulpes looked over at the NCR camp where the soldier had his binoculars directed.

"It's the Courier." The man held the binoculars up to Vulpes.

He took them and pulled them to his face squinting his eyes as he looked through them quickly finding Mia. The NCR soldier wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he slung her bag over his back; Mia smiled resting her head against his chest.

"What do you want us to do?"

Vulpes dropped the binoculars next to the man. "Nothing…" Vulpes barked as he turned and walked away pulling the dog skin hood over his head. "I will deal with it myself."

* * *

Mia slowly stepped out of her tent, keeping the scarf in her hand hidden in her fist. She slowly made her way towards the small town stopping as her pipboy began to alert to the radiation. She crouched down taking Rex's head in her hands. "You have to stay here okay?" Rex let out a small whine as he licked at her fingers. "I'll be fine." Mia smiled kissing the tip of his nose. She stood up right wrapping the scarf around her mouth and nose, she knew it wouldn't keep the radiation out but the smell of the rotting bodies was just too much for her stomach. She gagged as she made her way through the town, her pistol tightly gripped in her hand. A loud hissed through the air making her stomach turn, she knew exactly what it was… Radscorpions. Mia crouched down as she spotted the huge creatures pulling her pistol up and lining her sight with the creatures head. From where she was positioned she could take at least two of them out before the third found her hiding spot. The sound of the gun shot ripped through the air quickly followed by three more before the creature collapsed onto the ground. Mia smacked the gun, the empty clip dropping to the ground at her feet; she quickly pulled the full clip from her armor and pushed it into its place before reaiming the pistol. By the time she took down the second one the third was already quickly making its way towards her. She quickly stood up wrapping both hands around the pistol as she fired, quickly backing away as the scorpion rushed towards her its stinger raised and dripping with the toxic poison that covered it. Mia yelped as she tripped over a crate of Sunset Sarsaparilla landing hard onto her back, she spread her legs and fired one last shot at the scorpion sighing as it let out a muffled squeal and collapsed to the ground. She smiled letting her head fall back onto the ground as she stared up at the toxic cloud above her. She quickly sat up as the sound of a ghouls booted feet as it ran past her, the shape of its body disappearing into the darkness.

She stayed still on the ground until she was certain she was safe to move, quickly pushing herself to her feet. She jumped as a ghoul appeared to her left its heavy breathing echoing through the quiet town. Mia carefully stepped forward only to have the ghoul let out a scratch screech and rush towards her, she ran forward finding a house, she quickly slipped through the door finding a wooden chair and jamming it under the door knob. She slowly backed away starring and the door as the ghoul banged on it trying to enter after her. Mia screamed as a hand gently gripped her shoulder, she whipped around pistol in hand her finger hugging the trigger.

"Don't shoot! Don't shoot!"

Mia raised her eyebrow at the ghoul in front of her his hands raised high above her head. She looked down at the NCR uniform he wore before holstering her pistol.

The ghoul relaxed slowly lowering his hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Private Kyle Edwards." The ghoul saluted her before lowering his hand. "I got trapped her when that shit went off."

Mia looked around the old worn house fixing her bandana. "What are you still doing here? I'm sure they are missing you back at the camp."

Kyle sighed as he fell onto the old couch. "They'd shoot me on sight, look at me." He held his hands in front of him shaking his head.

Mia frowned as she made her way towards him and sat down onto the couch. "I met a whole group of ghouls at Camp Echo."

Kyle sighed dropping his head into his hands. "Even if I wanted to leave I have no idea what the radiation out there would do to me. I'm surprised I have stopped myself from going feral this long."

Mia reached out slowly rubbing his back with her hand. Kyle slowly turned his head toward her giving her a questionable look, Mia just smiled reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers. "You can't just sit here Private."

Kyle chuckled shaking his head as he relaxed into the couch.

"The NCR needs you and I know Echo can always use more men." Mia smiled tilting her head so she could get a better look at him.

"I could never make it there alone, with the Legion, Powder gangers…" Kyle twisted his hand signaling more.

Mia grabbed it pushing it down. "I'll help."

"Help?" Kyle raised his eyebrow up at her. "You don't look like you would be much help."

"Hey!" Mia lightly punched him in the arm earning her a chuckle from Kyle the smile on her face growing wider. "I just killed the three Radscorpions that were waiting for you outside.

"You?"

"Yes me!" Mia glared at him as she folded her arms, a smile still spread across her face.

Kyle looked at Mia studying her before he sighed and let his head fall back against the couch. "I don't have caps."

"Good because I have plenty." Mia smiled as she stood up. "Get a good night's rest and pack up your things because tomorrow we are heading to Echo." Mia gave Kyle's knee a pat before she turned around made her way towards the door.

"You're serious?" Kyle stared after her.

"Oh I am deadly serious." Mia smiled over her shoulder as she pulled the chair out from under the door knob. "Eight am." Mia pointed at him as she opened the door. "You better be ready or I will be dragging you out of her Private!"


	8. Strength of the Heart

Thank you Neko-hime-cfi, SamAnthem, and Cassi69 for the reviews! You made it so much easier to get this chapter out so quickly :D... Also thank you to all the other readers!

* * *

Vulpes slid down the steep slope behind the NCR camp outside Searchlight keeping his eye on the guard who stood watch in front of him. He slowly pulled the dagger from its place on his hip his foots deaf to the man as he made his way towards him. Vulpes roughly covered the man's mouth as the dagger in his hand sliced through the flesh on the soldier's neck as if it was melted butter. Vulpes crouched down to the ground with the man his hand still firmly covering his mouth silencing the gargled screams of death as the soldiers blood pooled at Vulpes' feet. He watched as the last light of life in the man's eyes quickly dimed leaving his eyes just another blank stare of horror that Vulpes had come to know since he had joined the Legion. He wiped the blood from the dagger on the crimson kilt of his armor before putting it back into its place on his hip. He straightened himself checking the area for any other guards he would have to eliminate before he could reach Mia's tent. He stuck to the shadows as he deafly walked the camp the sound of the crackling fire echoing throughout the small camp. He slowly pulled the flap to the tent open be careful of any noise it may cause and alerting Mia to his presence. Mia laid on the ground in a NCR sleeping bag, the robotic mutt sleeping next to her with her arm draped over its body. Vulpes crouched down next to her sleeping body, his hand tightly wrapped around the dagger at his hip. He knew he should kill her, slice her throat like he had with the NCR soldier but… his hand relaxed from the dagger coming to rest atop his knee. His eyes still fixed on Mia's face, he slowly reached forward gently pushing the strand of hair from her face causing her to stir in the sleeping bag and wrap her arm tighter around Rex as she let out a quiet groan.

Vulpes smiled as his eyes followed her jaw to her neck and down her tan arms, he traced his fingers over hers. Her skin was so smooth against his calloused finger tips; he could feel the rough spots on the palm of her hand where it gripped her gun. He looked around her tent stopping to stare at the empty Radaway bag that lay on the ground next to her bag. He shook his head not even the NCR soldiers were dumb enough to go into that town after he had set the radiation off. He shook his head as he looked back down at Mia her eyes now open and starring at him. He searched her eyes as her fingers grabbed at his pulling his hand into hers.

"Wow…"

Vulpes raised his eyebrow at her as she ran her thumb across his finger tips.

"I guess it would be fitting that I dream about you." Mia smiled closing her eyes again as she laced her fingers into his.

"Dream of me?"

"Though I find it awkward that we are still in the NCR camp you would think that I have a better imagination then that."

"Hmm…" Vulpes smiled watching as Mia quietly giggled to herself.

"And why aren't you naked?" Mia groaned pulling herself closer to Rex.

"Naked?" Vulpes smirked shifting his weight awkwardly.

"You're usually naked." Mia smiled, her eyes tightly closed.

Vulpes chuckled looking back down to where Mia's hand enclosed his own. He ran his free hand across her hand tracing the tendons that were visible. He slowly pulled his hand from Mia's setting it carefully down onto Rex. He slowly stood up keeping his feet quiet as he stepped out of her tent and closed the flap. He retraced his steps to the small rocky cliff, quickly pulling himself up and over the edge.

* * *

Mia groaned as the sunlight peeked through the opening in her tent, she groaned and turned away from it pulling the sleeping bag over her head. She gave up on the idea of getting any sleep as the commotion outside her tent grew louder. She sighed kicking the sleeping bag off of herself and getting up. She quickly pulled her armor on securing her pistol into its place. Mia pulled the flap open and stepped out into the cool morning air as she wrapped her hair up into a bun. "Morning." Mia smiled at the soldiers who surrounded the campfire. They kept their eyes down not giving her and ecnologment of her presence. Mia sighed as she shrugged her shoulders and pulled her bag over her back. She checked her pipboy quickly rushing through the camp when she realized how late she was. She made her way through the radiated city to the house where Kyle had been staying, knocking on the door before she stepped in.

"Kyle?" Mia walked down the hall to his bedroom finding him sitting on the bed with his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Mia frowned when she saw the worried look on his face.

"I can't do this…" Kyle sighed as Mia sat down next to him and placed her hand onto his back.

"You can't just stay here forever Kyle."

Kyle shook his head as it fell into his hands.

"Stop…" Mia stood up grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "You can do this, you're going to go to Echo and be the best damn soldier of all of them."

Kyle laughed as he watched Mia grab the few things he hadn't packed and shove them into his bag.

"Now let's get going, we have quiet the journey ahead of us."

* * *

"She's moving."

Vulpes reached down taking the binoculars from the man's hand. He looked through them spotting Mia and a ghoul in a NCR uniform walking away from Searchlight. "Stay here and watch Searchlight, I will follow the Courier."


	9. In the Dark

I don't really know if I like this chapter very much... :( I wasn't going to post it at first but well... Obviously I decided too lol. Thank you.. SamAnthem, Cassi69, Veritas Vantias, and Neko-hime-cf for the reviews! I LOVE THEM! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter!

* * *

"Maybe we should set up camp?" Kyle called up at Mia as she climbed up the steep cliff.

"Yeah." Mia called back down to him, wiping the dirt from her knees and hands. "But you're going to have to climb up here first!" Mia smiled as she lay down onto her stomach and held her hand to him. "It's not so bad!" Mia laughed as a look of horror crept onto the Private's face.

Kyle took hold of Mia's hand as he dug his free hand into the cliff and pulled himself up the small ridge, Mia helping him with his body weight.

"See…" Mia grunted as she pulled him up onto the top of the cliff. "It wasn't so bad."

Kyle groaned laying flat on his stomach causing Mia to laugh.

"Come on, Private. Let's get this camp set up so we can get some sleep."

* * *

Mia sat in her small tent, a flashlight angled on her chest so she could clearly see the pages of the book that rested against her bent legs. Rex let out a whine as he dropped his head onto Mia's stomach blocking her view of the book. "What is it boy?" Mia smiled tracing her finger up his nose, Rex whined again, looking up at her with his big brown eyes. "Do you need to go outside?" Rex jumped up immediately, his loud bark echoing around the tent as he bolted out of the opening. Mia sighed and closed the book, setting it and the flash light down next to her sleeping bag before she pulled herself out from its warmth. She ducked out of her tent, not bothering with her bulky boots, the sand cold between her toes. She stretched her arms above her head flashing Kyle a smile as he looked over at her from the campfire. "Rex needs to go potty." She pointed at the dog who was sitting at the edge of camp pacing as he waited for Mia.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Kyle stood up grabbing his service rifle.

"No no you stay here, I'll be fine." Mia waved her hand in the air as she followed after Rex. She folded her hands over her chest and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself as she chased after the dog. "Rex?" She squinted her eyes as she searched the dark night for him, being careful of where she stepped. "Rex where are you? Ow damn it!" Mia tripped, catching herself before she hit the ground. She brought her foot up rubbing the spot where her foot had hit the hard rock. She screamed as a hand touched her shoulder, quickly bringing her elbow back into the stranger's stomach. Fear enveloped her when the person did not go down but instead wrapped their arms around her, stopping her from defending herself.

"Mia!" Vulpes covered her mouth as she inhaled deep, the last thing he need was that NCR ghoul coming to her rescue. "Would you calm down? If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already!"

Mia relaxed when Vulpes loosened his hold, giving her enough room to pull a hand free; she slowly pulled his hand from her mouth. "Vulpes?" She whispered as he pulled her into a small cave. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Vulpes turned Mia around as he pushed her against the rock. Trapping her with his body as he put his arms on either side of her head stopping her from moving. "Were you not asked to dispose of Mr. House?" He leaned closer his nose inches away from Mia's as he stared into her copper eyes. "And what of Martina? Have you spoken with her?"

Mia's brow pushed down as she glared into his eyes. "No… I am not your lap dog; I will do the job when I'm ready. If you are so worried about her why don't you go do it yourself?"

"Because I asked you to." He whispered moving closer until his nose brushed against Mia's, her breath hot on his lips.

Mia closed her eyes trying to clear her foggy mind; she slowly opened them to find Vulpes still staring at. Mia pulled her bottom lip between her teeth as she searched her mind for a witty answer.

Vulpes smirked as he looked down at her, watching as she chewed her bottom lip leaving it swollen and red. He placed his thumb under her lip using it to free her lip from its prison, Mia took him off guard when she pushed forward crushing her lips into his with an awkward and rather painful kiss. He could taste the metallic blood that and slowly started to surface from where his teeth had connected with his upper lip.

Mia quickly pulled away, her hands immediately pushing at his chest trying to free herself. "I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… I just… I think… I think I should go… Kyle is going to be looking for me… and… I just need to go."

Vulpes slowly backed away freeing Mia from against the rock; she rushed out of the cave. The sound of her bare feet hitting the ground echoed around her as she ran towards the camp.

"Hey where were you?" Kyle called as she ran past him, Rex cocking his head to the side at her strange behavior.

Mia ignored him ducking into her tent and roughly falling onto her sleeping bag and burying her head into her pillow as she let out a groan of frustration. She sighed as she rolled onto her back, running her fingers over her lips.

* * *

They reached Echo before noon, Mia said her goodbyes to Kyle before she headed out towards the strip. The quicker she got there the quicker she could shower and put on some clean clothes. The dessert sun was hot and Mia could feel her cheeks burning, she cursed herself for not at least bringing a hat with her. Night quickly fell causing the temperature of the wasteland to drop, Mia smiled when she saw the lights of Trading Post 188 in front of her. She could at least get her and Rex some food and set up camp for the night. She set up her tent before heading over to one of the merchants and buying a small meal for both her and Rex, she set the tin plate on the ground in front of Rex as she sat down on the table to eat her own.

Vulpes set the binoculars down as he rubbed his eyes, he hadn't slept since he had left the fort and his body was beginning to betray him. He sighed as he leaned back against the rock pulling the dog skin hood down and running his hands across his buzzed his head. He knew he could go at least three more days before his body gave up on him. Hopefully Mia would head straight to the strip and not take any more detours. He couldn't protect her if he was sleeping.


	10. What Happens In Vegas, Stays in Vegas

I LOVE MY READERS! :D Thank you so much for the reviews Veritas Vanitas, SamAnthem, Cheshire Grin, Neko-hime-cfi, and Cassi69 (even though you didn't sign off of my account! Ya dork!) and thank you to all the other readers who like my story! :D

* * *

Mia smiled at the NCR soldiers as they walked past her one giving her a wink and a whistle.

"Can I buy you a drink beautiful?"

Mia laughed as she shook her head. "Thank you boys but I'm fine."

"Come on!"

Mia shook her head as she walked through the gate towards the Vault 21 hotel and casino. "Maybe some other time." She smiled to herself thankful she had stopped at the Lucky 38 and showered before she had walked the strip, she was sure those men would not be as interested on getting her drunk if she was in her worn armor covered in dirt. She smiled as she pushed the door open to the hotel; the musky smell of the vault filled the small room.

"Mia!" Sarah hurried from behind the desk giving her a tight hug. "It's been so long!"

Mia laughed. "Sarah I can't breathe!"

"Oh…" Sarah let go her face flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Mia smiled. "I was wondering if you would happen to know a woman named Martina?"

"Yes…" Sarah smiled walking behind the counter and typing on the worn keyboard. "She's staying in a room just down the hall from the cafeteria."

"Thank you Sarah." Mia smiled. Mia walked down the stairs and pushed the big door open leading to the vault. Her boots clicked against the hard metal of the vault echoing through the halls as she made her way towards Martina's room.

"Don't grab me!"

Mia ran down the hall as a scream tore through the hotel. "Hey!" Mia pulled her pistol out and pointed it at the Omerta thugs in front of her. "Let her go!"

The man holding Martina laughed as he turned to look at Mia, the two other men cocked their guns as they pointed them at Mia. "You'll be dead before you could even take a breath!"

"Really?" Mia placed her other hand on the pistol. "I'm sure Cachino would love it if you killed the woman who helped him clean up his casino."

"You… You're Mia?" the thug let go of Martina's arm.

Martina rushed over to Mia and stepped behind her.

"Please we didn't know!" the thugs holstered their weapons.

"Yeah, yeah just get out of here!" Mia glared at them as she lowered her pistol.

Martina watched as the thugs rushed out of her room before she turned to Mia. "Oh thank you! They were going to kill me!"

"I'm just doing what Vulpes asked me." Mia looked up at the women.

"Vulpes? Vulpes Inculta?" Martina backed away from Mia hitting the bed with the back of her knees and falling onto it.

"Yes?" Mia raised her eyebrow.

"Why…. Why would the Legion…" Martina's breathing became rapid as she clutched her chest.

"You… you don't know Vulpes?"

"No! I work for the NCR! I… I have nothing to do with the Legion!"

"Martina you don't have to lie to me."

"But… I'm not lying!" Martina's brow pushed down in frustration. "I'm a spy for the NCR!"

"Whatever!" Mia threw her hands up in the air. "If you really feel the need to lie to me after I just saved your life then that is your choice!"

"But I'm not…" the door shut cutting Martina off before she could finish.

Mia walked through the hotel her arms folded in front of her in frustration as she made her way up the stairs and out the door, thankful that Sarah was not at her desk.

Vulpes cleared his throat as Mia walked past him, catching her attention.

"Are you following me?" Mia glared at him still frustrated with Martina.

Vulpes pushed his hat up so she could see his face. "I take it by the way those thugs rushed out of there that you helped Martina."

"Yes, though she refused to acknowledge that she even knew you." Mia kept her arms folded as she walked over to him.

"That's because she doesn't know who I am." Vulpes watched Mia as she sat down on the planter in front of him.

"She said she worked for the NCR."

"She does."

Mia raised her eyebrow at him as she crossed her legs. "Then why are you protecting her."

"The person she is reporting to is a Legionary."

"You have a spy in the NCR?"

Vulpes nodded as he stepped towards Mia. "But these are things I cannot share with you Mia."

Mia looked up at him, his hat shadowing his eyes.

"Have you been to see Mr. House?"

Mia shook her head. "Not yet… Vulpes I'm not a murder."

"You don't have to kill him… Just find a way to end his control of the strip."

Mia sighed as she looked down at the ground.

"You know…" Vulpes touched his upper lip with his finger where it was still sore from Mia's lips crashing into his. "You made me bleed."

"Made you bleed?" Mia looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"You were not very graceful with your lips." Vulpes smiled lightly grabbing her chin and running his thumb across her lips.

Mia laughed awkwardly as her cheeks flushed. "I… hmmm… I guess there is nothing I can really say."

Vulpes leaned down towards her keeping his eyes locked with hers. "We could try again…"

Mia smiled as she leaned forward.

Vulpes gently touched his lips to hers.

Mia leaned forward more pushing her lips firmly to his before she slowly pulled away.

Vulpes slowly opened his eyes to see me smiling back at him.

"Better?"

Vulpes smiled running his thumb once more over her lips. "That is how it should have been."

Mia smiled looking up him as a smile began to slowly form on his face. "Are you hungry Vulpes?"

"I could eat." Vulpes reached down and took her hand pulling her to her feet.

* * *

Mia sat with Vulpes on the edge of the pool outside the Tops, their feet dangling in the cool water of the pool. "So Utah huh?"

Vulpes looked over at her. "Yeah… Are you from Nevada?"

Mia nodded. "Born and raised, but I grew up on a farm down south, away from all this." Mia waved her hand in front of her at the bright lights of the strip. "Why the Legion?"

Vulpes shrugged. "Shouldn't you be getting back? I'm sure your companions will be wondering where you are."

Mia sighed pulling her legs out of the water, Vulpes stood up helping her to her feet and handing her her shoes. "Well thank you Vulpes for dinner."

"Thank you for joining me." Vulpes smiled tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It was nice to have the company of beautiful female."

Mia smiled tilting her head into his hand as he rested it on her cheek, his thumb brushing against her skin.


	11. More than Wounded

Thank you Veritas Vanitas for the review :D

* * *

Mia fumbled with her fingers as she rode the elevator up to the penthouse suite. "Vulpes I… You know he has like a hand full of Securitrons in there."

"They are robots." Vulpes looked up at the numbers that were displayed on the elevator.

Mia sighed turning back to fumbling with her hands nervously.

"Do you have your pistol?"

Mia nodded reaching down and touching her inner thigh where her pistol was hidden under her dress.

"I'll stay in the elevator until you get Mr. House talking."

"How are you going to get past the Securitrons?"

"The way I always do." Vulpes smirked. "Stop worrying so much."

Mia nodded.

"Now put on a smile." Vulpes chuckled touching the back of his hand to her cheek.

Mia smiled, wondering to herself how his hands could feel so good against her skin and yet they have murdered so many people. Vulpes pulled his hand away as if reading her thoughts, quickly clearing his throat and backing against the wall out of view of the doors. Mia smiled up at Jane as she walked through the elevator doors.

"Well hey sugar."

"Hi Jane." Mia smiled reaching into her purse and pulling out a snow globe. "I got this at the Hoover Dam."

Jane reached out and took the snow globe from Mia's hand. "Well thank you hun. Mr. House is waiting for you downstairs."

"Thank you Jane." Mia smiled as she walked down the stairs; she pushed the worn drapes out of her way as she walked into the front room that housed the large computer screens.

"Do you have the chip?"

Mia looked up at the flickering image on the screen. "Caesar has it."

"Then why are you here Courier. I am paying you to retrieve my chip, now do your job." Mr. House flickered off the screen leaving Mia alone.

Mia jumped as a Securitron tumble down the stairs, sparks flying from the broken screen. Vulpes stepped down the stairs, carefully stepping across the robot and over to Mia, the machete held tightly in his hand.

"Where?" he breathed as he reached Mia.

Mia walked towards the computer screen ignoring the Securitrons warnings as they moved forward after Vulpes. She quickly opened the keyboard and began the task of hacking into Mr. House's system; she glanced over her shoulder getting a view of Vulpes as he swung the machete around disabling the robot. Mia turned back to the monitor studying the screen, she read over the failed passwords before finding the match and entering it. The wall hissed open reviling a room with two more bots and another terminal. The pain was sudden but she pushed through trying to ignore the bullet that had lodged itself in her calf. She pushed her legs to take her to the terminal, quickly pulling it open and unlocking the elevator. Vulpes ran in after her taking down the two Securitrons before he moved to the elevator. Mia collapsed on the ground, the pain too much for her body to handle anymore.

Vulpes glanced back at her as he opened the elevator.

Mia clutched at her leg as she laid down on the cold metal floor, her mind foggy with the pain. She could feel herself slipping as her world became black.

"No" Vulpes told himself as he stepped into the elevator. He was sent here to do a job not worry about a courier.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Raul looked over at Cass who raised her eyebrow. "Where is Mia?"

"She went to see Mr. House!" Veronica called from where she sat on the couch.

"Something is wrong." Raul stood up and walked out into the hall way. "Where is Victor?"

Cass stood up and followed behind him.

"He's always here when Mia goes to see Mr. House."

"I say we go up there then." Cass looked over at Raul.

Rex whined as he scratched at the elevator door letting out a whine.

Raul hurried into his room grabbing his pistol from his side drawer. "Some thing is up Boone."

Boone didn't look up from his rifle.

"God damn it." Raul ripped the rifle from his hand. "Mia has helped you more than enough the least you could do is care whether she is alive or up there dead."

Boone stood up and tore the rifle from Raul's hands, quickly walking over to the elevator and stepping in. Rex hurried in behind him before the doors closed, leaving Raul cursing at him from behind the big metal doors. Rex arched his back as the elevator doors opened a loud growl rumbling out of his throat. The tip of Boone's rifle left the elevator first as he scanned the area, he looked down at the floor where a few bloody foot prints made a pathway to the elevator. Rex bolted from the elevator running down the stairs and into the leaving room searching for Mia. He sniffed trying to find her scent only to smell the smoke and oil coming from the damaged Securitrons.

Boone stepped lightly behind him being cautious of his surroundings; he caught a glimpse of the worn tennis shoes Mia always wore from around the wall leading into the other room. He whistled at Rex and nodded towards the shoe. Rex caught sight of it bolting into the room to find Mia on the floor, her hair draped down in front of her face and her leg in small puddle of blood. Rex licked at the gun shot letting out a small whine as Boone walked into the room.

Boone crouched down next to Mia pushing her hair off of her damp forehead. Mia slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I told you not to trust the Legion."

Mia groaned and closed her eyes again, her face painted with pain.

Boone pushed her onto her back and scooped her up into her arms causing Mia to let out a small yelp.

Mia pushed her eyes shut as tight as she could trying to fight the tears as she wrapped her arms around Boone's neck trying to stop her body from bouncing as he walked.

He stepped into the elevator using his foot to push the button for the presidential suite. He looked down at Mia who was staring at him through half lidded eyes.

"Thank you Boone." Mia breathed before the darkness took her over again.

* * *

Vulpes quickly walked through the Strip towards Freeside hurrying through the gate and past the Securitrons. His feet carried him quickly through the streets and out into the Nevada wasteland, he wrapped his arm around his stomach the huge gash still dripping blood down the front of his pants. He closed his eyes trying to forget the memory of Mia reaching out to him as he stepped out of the elevator after disposing of house. Her face showing how her painful her leg felt to her, he shook his head focusing on getting to the abandon house outside the strip that housed all his things. The door flew open with on swift kick, he stepped in kicking it closed and hurrying into the kitchen where he kept his first aid kit. He pulled out the vodka pouring it onto the open wound, his breathing hissing as it slipped between his teeth. He pulled the needle out from the kit and pushed the thread through the tiny hole before he stuffed the rag into his mouth giving him something to bite down on as he pushed the needle through his skin. His mind drifted away from the abandon shack and the pain that raked his body to Mia. He should of taken her with him… He knew she would have stayed with him if they were in different postions. But no he was not asked to save the courier, he was ordered to dispose of Mr. House and he had… Mia was just… a distraction.


	12. In Secret

Thank you SamAnthem, Neko-hime-cfi, and Cassi69 for the reviews! :D Sorry it took so long for the update...

* * *

Vulpes stared up at the weathered wood above his head, ignoring the dull pain in his stomach. He looked down at the dried blood that caked his bandages. He closed his eyes as his fingers pulled the wrapping away. He could feel Mia's touch as she ran her fingers across his stitching her hand finding his and gently grasping it within hers. Vulpes smiled pulling her down onto his chest and taking her face into his hand, tucking her hair behind her ears. He could smell the sun on her skin and faint smell of her leather vault suit; he leaned forward as he pulled her towards her lips meeting his in a soft kiss. Vulpes sighed as he opened his eyes and sat, tossing the dirty bandages to the ground and pulling clean ones from his pack.

He wrapped the fresh bandages around his abdomen, tightening his jaw as the pain increased with each wrap around. He closed his eyes again escaping into his own fantasy to escape the old worn down house.

Raul shifted Mia, fixing her until she was more secure on his back.

"Raul I can walk." Mia frowned as she rewrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Raul ignored her as he followed Boone and Cass through Freeside towards The Kings building. Mia sighed as she rested her head on the ghouls shoulder and looked over at his face; she smiled leaning forward and putting a small kiss on his cheek. Raul smiled giving her leg a squeeze before he helped her slide down to the ground. Mia limped her way over to the curb and slowly sat down, fixing her leather Kings jacket as she stretched her leg out and fixed the brace.

"I'm just going to stay out here." Mia glanced over her shoulder. "I could really use the fresh air."

"I'll stay with her." Cass whispered as she walked past Raul and sat down next Mia.

Mia smiled up at her before turning to fumble with her pipboy.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah…" Mia laughed looking up at Cass. "I don't really trust Lily's cooking."

"Me either." Cass laughed pushing herself to her feet. "I'll be back."

"Okay." Mia smiled as she watched Cass walk away. Mia let her head fall back as she closed her eyes letting the warmth of the sun touch her face. She slowly opened her eyes as the sound of footsteps came from behind her. Vulpes looked down at her, his face pale and covered with a sweat. She quickly turned around and pushed herself up to her feet, ignoring the pain in her leg. "Vulpes?" Mia looked at his white shirt, touching his shirt where the blood had soaked through.

"Mia" Vulpes touched her face trying to steady himself.

"Vulpes!" Mia gasped as she grabbed his arms trying to keep him from falling to the ground. She yelped as he pulled her down to the ground with him, her leg screaming in pain. She carefully laid him down, pulling her jacket off and putting it under his head. She looked around her finding one of the Kings members. "Hey!" Mia motioned him over and pushed herself up off the ground. "Can you help me?"

* * *

Mia ran the rag over Vulpes' stomach, wiping away the dried blood that stuck to his skin. She rinsed the rag in the warm water before turning to wipe his face she smiled as Vulpes wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers hot on her bare back. Mia dropped the rag into the water and ran her fingers up Vulpes' arm to his face.

Vulpes opened his eyes to find Mia's looking back down at him.

"Good Morning." Mia smiled sitting back up right.

Vulpes looked around the room as the sound of laughing echoed through the thick door way. He cleared his throat as he tempted to sit up only to have Mia put her hand on his chest and force him back down.

"Don't get up you've lost a lot blood." Mia stood up, letting his hand fall from her waist. She picked up the small plate of food and walked back to his bed. "Here eat this." She helped Vulpes slide up the bed as she tucked the pillows up behind him and put the plate on his lap. "I'm going to go see if Sarah has any more blood packs." Mia sighed as she stood up.

Vulpes watched after her as she walked out of the door, he sighed as he let his head fall back against the pillow moving the plate to the small side table. He pulled the blankets down to his waist and looked over the wound that Mia had restitched and dressed.

"I had to strip you down." Mia blushed as she walked back into the room, blood pack in hand.

Vulpes lifted the blanket to see he was butt naked; he dropped the blanket back down and looked up to Mia. "Why?"

"Your clothes where covered in blood." Mia shrugged. "I didn't see anything."

Vulpes smirked as Mia took his arm, running the line from the blood pack into his arm.

"What?" Mia looked down at him.

Vulpes shook his head.

"Hmm…" Mia pulled the blanket further up his chest. "Why did you leave me?"

Vulpes sighed as he leaned back down, tucking the blanket under his arms.

"It's alright." Mia sighed. "You don't have to tell me."

Vulpes grabbed Mia's arm as she tried to stand up pulling her back down onto the bed, he reached to the back of her head grabbing a handful of hair and forcing her lips to his in a hard kiss. Mia sighed as she put her arms on each side of his head keeping herself from laying on him and hurting his wound more. Vulpes let go of her hair and pulled at her arms as he flipped her onto her back.

"Vulpes." Mia whispered pushing him away from her. "We shouldn't be doing this right now."

Vulpes pushed himself up so he hovered above Mia, his eyes locked with hers.

Mia smiled as she pushed him up and slid off the bed. "You need your rest."


	13. Gomorrah

"What do you mean gone?" Mia jaw tightened and her hands tightened into fists.

"He… he left early this morning."

"Did he say anything? Leave a note or something?"

Sarah shook her head.

"Of course he didn't. Why would he?" Mia mumbled to herself as she turned and stormed out of the hotel. She kept her hands in tight fists as she made her way to the Gomorrah, she dug into her pocket and pulled out all of the NCR dollars she had on her and slammed them on the counter. "Give me the strongest drinks you have and whatever chips this will get me!" Mia pulled her shirt out and pushed the chips into it and made her way over to the nearest blackjack table, she dumped the chips onto the table and fell down onto the barstool.

"You're very beautiful."

"Not interested!" Mia ignored the man sitting next to her trying to focus on the numbers of her cards as they moved and doubled on her.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

Mia groaned rubbing her head. "HEY!" Mia jumped as the man ran his hand across her back under her shirt. "I said no!" Mia pushed his hand away.

"Come on baby."

"I believe she said no."

Mia looked up to see Vulpes standing behind her.

"Look pal I don't think this is any of your…"

Vulpes hit the man hard knocking him off of his stool and to the ground.

"I could've handled that!" Mia glared up at him as she slowly rocked back and forth.

Vulpes looked down at her. "Cut her off." He looked up at the deal who gave him a nod.

"Why are you here?" Mia folded her hands across her chest. "Hey!" Mia grabbed at his arms as he gathered up her chips and put them in his pocket causing Mia to lose her balance and fall face first onto the casino floor.

Vulpes sighed as he squatted down next to her trying to help her to her feet. Mia pushed his hands away from trying to find a way to get herself off the ground. "Would you just let me help?" Vulpes growled as he grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"I don't need your help!" Mia stumbled backwards; Vulpes quickly grabbed her hands stopping her from falling backwards into the blackjack table.

Vulpes dipped down and knocked Mia off her feet and into his arms; he adjusted her body until he had a good grip on her before heading towards the elevator.

"I am not a child."

"Then stop acting like one!" Vulpes growled as he stepped into the elevator.

Mia gripped the front of his shirt as the room began to spin, her head quickly feeling very foggy. She groaned as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Vulpes shook his head as he stepped out of the elevator, he held onto Mia tightly as he made his way down the hallway and to his room. He kicked the door open and laid Mia down on the worn bed and sat down beside her. He pushed the few strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail off of her forehead.

* * *

Mia opened her eyes quickly regretting it as her head began to pound, she looked around the room. "No I didn't." She whispered as she caught sight of her discarded shirt and pants. She pulled the blankets down to see that her clothes had been replaced with a large black button up shirt. "Fuck…" She groaned letting her head fall back onto the pillow. She looked towards the bathroom as the sound of running water echoed through the closed door. She hurried out of the bed finding her pants and pulling them on before she turned to unbuttoning the shirt.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned to see Vulpes standing in the doorway of the bathroom, a tooth brush settled in his mouth. Mia raised her eyebrow at him. "I am guessing this is your shirt?"

Vulpes nodded as he disappeared into the bathroom again returning a moment later. "You a threw up on your other clothes."

"Oh…" Mia looked down at her shirt in her hand and dropped it back onto the floor.

"Yeah." Vulpes smiled rubbing his wound through the bandage wrapped around his stomach.

"Stop itching." Mia hurried over to him pulling his hand away from his stomach; she pulled the bandage open and looked over the wound before recovering it. "You keep itching it like that and you are going to force it open again."

Vulpes cleared his throat as he walked past Mia to his suitcase. "There is an extra tooth brush in the bathroom and I found you a dress in the dresser." He pulled a shirt from the suitcase and pulled it over his head. "I'm going to see about getting us some breakfast."

Mia nodded as she stepped into the bathroom and shut the door. Mia laid her head against the cold tile of the shower as the water washed over back. She turned the water off and quickly dried herself off and pulled the dress over her head. Vulpes hadn't returned by the time Mia was done, she wasn't sure if he was even going to return. She collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes for a moment before Vulpes returned.

"Mia?"

"Hmm…" Mia groaned not moving from the bed.

"I have breakfast for you."

"Ugh…"

Vulpes sat down on the bed next to her running is hand across her back. "Makes you kind of wish you wouldn't have drank as much as you did."

Mia groaned slowly sitting up and glaring at Vulpes.

"At least eat something."

"If I try to eat anything it will just end up coming right back out." Mia groaned climbing back under the blankets. "Can I just sleep?"

Vulpes helped Mia pull the blankets over her body. "I have to leave but you are more than welcome to stay in my room as long as you want."

"Of course you have to leave." Mia whispered pulling the pillow across the bed and into her arms. She sighed as she buried her face into it.

Vulpes sighed as he stood up and picked up his bags.

Mia looked up as the door shut behind him; she slowly sat up and rubbed her face. "Damn it!" She growled as she hurried off the bed and out the door. "Vulpes!" she ran to the elevator where he stood. Mia wrapped her arms around his neck almost knocking him to the ground.

Vulpes cringed as his stomach screamed in protest.

"Be careful." Mia whispered as she squeezed him.

Vulpes dropped his bags and wrapped his arms around Mia, breathing in the smell of her skin before she pulled away.

Mia smiled running her hand down the side of his face and down his chest. Vulpes placed his hand over hers holding against his chest as he stared down at Mia.


	14. What was to come

**Sorry it took so long for an update. My laptop decided to take a crap on me "not literally" and stopped working for a bit. But now it is fixed (for the moment). Thank you for reading...**

* * *

Vulpes sat at his desk running his hands across the face; she was beginning to interfere with his work. He couldn't stop thinking about her and with the battle fast approaching he couldn't risk being unprepared like this. He hadn't seen a trace of her since she entered the abandoned bunker nor had his scouts mention anything. It seemed as if she had disappeared after she had promised to help Caesar with his headaches. He slammed his fists down onto his desk as another trainee was entering his tent, he was tired of all the questions and problems this man would be lucky to make out of there alive. "What?" He growled as he stood up.

"Well you are quite the little daisy today." Mia smiled.

Vulpes whipped his head up in disbelief Mia smiled tilting her head to the side. "Where have you been?"

"Oh I didn't know I was your lost puppy." She folded her arms across her chest.

"I have had scouts outside that bunker for weeks!" he growled crumpling a piece of paper off his desk as he clenched his fists shut.

"Yes I know I saw that's why I came here. But first I am not one of your slaves so you don't need to be checking up on me. I just went two weeks with a collar that could explode at any moment wrapped around my neck so I am not in the mood to be treated like a child who missed curfew."

Vulpes could feel the anger through his whole body, every muscle tensed. Never had anyone spoken to him like that, especially a woman and everything he knew told him that she should be put in her place. He took a deep breath trying control himself before things got out of hand.

Mia rolled her eyes as she walked towards him putting her hands on his shoulders and softly massaging them. "I'm sorry if I upset you but I don't like being treated as if I am a child." She smiled as he began to relax and she slowly wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his back.

He stared at her small hands that lay flat against his stomach, he sighed covering them with his own. "I worry about you."

"I know but I am a big girl I can take care of myself." She whispered closing her eyes. "You may think that I am defenseless given that I am a woman but I'm not Vulpes."

He stared down at the desk as he ran his hand across her fingers.

"I'm performing surgery on Caesar tonight. I thought maybe you would like to be there."

He nodded letting go of her hands as she pulled them away.

She leaned on the desk next to him touching his face and turning it towards her. "I'll see you tonight then." She smiled softly kissing his forehead and walking out of the tent.

* * *

Mia had never seen Caesar so vulnerable before, she held his hand trying the best to comfort him which he would deny each time. "Look if you would just stop being so overly defensive and let your damn guard down maybe I could actually become emotionally attached to you so I have more of a fucking drive to not let you die!" Mia groaned as he pulled his hand away again. "I know how much the Legion means to you and I doubt you want to leave all these people look to you for guidance!" She grabbed his hand again. "So relax and just let me do my job as a woman and comfort you!"

Caesar groaned finally letting her hold onto his hand.

"See" Mia smiled patting the top of his hand. "It is not so hard." She turned his arm and rested it on her knee as she searched for a vein that would hold the IV.

"Vulpes" Caesar looked up as Vulpes stepped into the tent.

Vulpes bowed his head.

"I asked him to come, for support." She smiled. "Vulpes do you want to hold his hand."

Vulpes looked to Caesar and back to Mia who rolled her eyes.

"Just hold his damn hand I think you two can act like woman for five minutes."

Vulpes cleared his throat as he quickly took a seat next to Caesar, awkwardly taking the man's hand.

Mia carefully pushed the IV into the vein and tapped it in place. "Are you ready?" she looked down at him.

Caesar nodded taking a deep breath as Mia injected the medication into the IV.

She sat down on the bed next to him holding his hand. "He's out." She whispered looking over at Vulpes.

* * *

Vulpes paced outside the tent, wringing his hands as he waited to hear the news from Mia. It had been hours and then sun was rising casting a beautiful reflection on the lake that surrounded the fort.

Mia stepped out of the tent, the white lab coat covered in crimson red.

Vulpes stopped in front of her looking at the blood that soaked the front of her.

"He lost a lot of blood." Mia shook her head looking down at the coat. "But I found the tumor and he will be fine."

He smiled taking her hands and kissing them.

"You are welcome." She giggled. "Vulpes I…" she stopped, staring up at him, taking a deep breath she put her hands on either side of his face standing on her toes she quickly touched her lips to his. "I did this for you, not for him." She dropped her hands and quickly walked away towards her tent.


	15. Body Guard

Mia laid in her bed in the Vault Hotel, her eyes closed tightly as she tried her best to drowned out the noise of the gamblers in the rec area. She sighed and rolled onto her back choosing to stare up at the ceiling. She sighed as she slowly stood up and grabbed the ranger coat from the chair she had draped it over. She slipped it over her shoulders and pulled it tightly around her before stepping out of her room. She hurried through the halls into the area where the noise was flooding from. "Excuse me!" She yelled as loud as she could, catching everyone's attention. "Could y'all just shut the fuck up so the few of us that came here to rest can get some sleep?!" She looked at the stunned faces of the people that filled the room. "Thank you!" She turned on her heel and headed back towards her room, stopping in the dinning area to grab a plate of food and wine. She turned the corner to the hallway that would lead to her sleeping area, stopping when she Vulpes, in his suit, leaning against the wall. "What are you doing here?"

"Watching."

"Watching what?"

"You."

Her brow furrowed, she continued to her room and opened the door, stepping inside with Vulpes behind her. "You don't have to protect me."

"The scar on your forehead says other wise. Why are you sleeping here?"

"I wanted to be alone." She sat down on the bed, setting the bottle of wine on the side table.

He looked around the dark room before turning to the girl.

"Headaches." She glanced up at him. "The lights in here make them worse but here I don't have the people barging in and asking me questions." She took a bite of her food. "Did you know that the casino with the masked people was serving people? Like eating them?"

"Ultra-Luxe?"

"Yes, them!" She smiled. "They had a young man, snobby little brat, planned on serving that boy up to their little club. But, I convinced them other wise."

"You have been busy, then?"

She smiled. "How is Caesar?"

"He is well."

"That's good." She sighed, turning back to her food. "Does anyone ever know who you are?"

"If I wish them to, yes."

"And if you don't?"

"Then they are killed."

"By you?"

"Yes."

She set the plate aside and stood up, pulling the coat off and draping it back over the chair. "When you leave" she walked back to the bed and pulled the blankets away. "be sure to lock the door please." She climbed into the bed, sighing as she pulled the blankets up and closed her eyes.

He sat on the bed, watching the girl until her breathing became deep and she was a sleep. He slowly stood up and removed his jacket, tossing it over her coat before sitting on the small chair next to the bed.

* * *

Oh, how good it felt to stretch, she had longed to sleep in the bed for some time. She groaned and smiled as she slowly sat up, pushing a strand of her brownish hair behind her ear. She slowly looked around, stopping and tilting her head to the side when she spotted Vulpes next to her in the old chair, his chin resting on his chest. She quietly pulled the blankets away and climbing out of the bed. She silently walked over to the man and crouched down in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "Vulpes?" She forward between his legs and softly kissed the tip of his nose, his eyes slowly opened and he looked down at the girl who smiled. "You looked so uncomfortable." She reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You could've slept in the bed, Vulpes." She put her hands on his thighs and pushed herself to her feet, she walked around to the back of the chair and placed her hands on his shoulders and began rubbing them. He rested his head back against the chair and closed his eyes. She ran her hands down his arms and took his hand before walking back around the chair and pulling at it until he stood up. She led him towards the bed before turning to the buttons on the shirt and quickly pulling them apart before pulling at the tie. She pulled the items off of him and tossed them on the bed. "Lie down." She pointed to the bed and moved from in front of them. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Just lie down, Vulpes." She sighed, rolling her eyes. She watched as he slowly climbed onto the bed, pulling on of the pillows over to him and lying his head upon it. She carefully climbed onto the bed and onto his legs, straddling his body. She put her hands on his back and pushed them up his spine before pulling them back down. "Why are you here?"

"I told you, I'm watching you."

"On Caesar's orders?"

"No."

Her eyes narrowed. "Shouldn't you be with the Legion?"

"It is better for me to be here on the strip where I can hear the on goings of the NCR from their soldiers."

"But there aren't any soldiers in this hotel."

"I told you, I'm watching you."


End file.
